O amor
by Reiko Togashi
Summary: Uma noite na vida em comum de Keiko e Yusuke


O Amor  
  
Um gato furtivo,acostumado ás escapadelas notívagas e à ressurreição  
gradativa do sol,que brotava no crepúsculo róseo-dourado fazendo-lhe cócegas nos olhos,em meio àquele cansaço confortável de quem fez-se mais feliz do que qualquer outro ser mais rico ou mais importante...era assim que ele sentia-se ao galgar os degraus que levavam ao terraço da casa pé-  
ante-pé,após ter abandonado a cama que dividia há dezoito anos com uma pessoa que naquele momento dormia sobre ela,provavelmente sonhando com ele  
e o terraço... Yusuke Urameshi deixara o leito vagarosamente e enquanto vestira o casaco  
por cima do pijama,observara muito circunspecto sua esposa remexer-se e  
ressonar,temendo que ela acordasse de súbito.Se ela o tivesse feito,no instante em que ele enfiava os braços no agasalho azul-marinho,a criatura  
não teria nem mesmo um artifício com o qual pudesse justificar-se,pois  
durante sua operação de fuga não conseguia pensar em nenhuma explicação para o fato de estar vestindo-se e tampouco esgueirando-se para o alto da  
residência em uma noite fria e sem luar,na qual muitos gostariam de  
encontrar em algum lugar ou em alguém um pouco de calor e conforto. E ele tinha ambos,ali junto dela.Sempre tivera.Não só nos últimos dezoito  
anos de casamento,como também durante quase toda sua vida pregressa.  
Keiko conhecia Yusuke melhor do que ele conhecia a si próprio.A rota desculpa da insônia iria lhe custar muito mais caro do que a verdade,porque  
acima de qualquer coisa,no seio daquela relação,não havia espaço para a  
desconfiança nem para mentiras por menor que fossem,pois as pequenas  
mentiras sempre podiam recrudescer ameaçadoramente se contadas com assiduidade.E a confiança que um depositava no outro era suficiente para contornar todo percalço,para suportar toda espera,uma vez que o casal já vencera tempo,distância,diferenças de personalidade e até a morte em todo o  
período de sua estória em comum.  
Antes de sentar-se de pernas abertas na amurada do terraço e acender o  
cigarro,Yusuke pensou de uma só vez em tudo o que já vivenciara em companhia da mulher,em tudo o que ela já suportara porque queria viver ao seu lado,não importasse em que condições ou quanto tempo teria que esperar por isso,contanto que ao acontecer,ao finalmente ficarem juntos como ele  
prometera-lhe certa vez,e como ela acreditava piamente ser o destino  
reservado aos dois,fosse para sempre... Equilibrando o cigarro apertado entre os lábios,ele sorriu ao lembrar-se do comentário de uma vizinha em determinado dia em que o restaurante conduzido por ele com excelente margem de lucro e freguesia achava-se particularmente abarrotado de pessoas.Keiko chegara do trabalho(Desempenhava com dedicação doentia seu ofício de professora numa escola secundária)e pôs-se a auxiliá- lo com sua solicitude doce de uma mãe que repreende com a mesma mão com que  
acaricia. "O terapeuta que vocês freqüentam deve ser excelente,apesar de tudo esse  
casamento ainda não saiu dos eixos...",dissera a mulher,entrando já  
amargamente nos sessenta anos de idade.  
Na ocasião,ele limitara-se a trocar olhares de cumplicidade cômica com Keiko,que torcera o nariz ante a alfinetada da senhora(conhecida de ambos desde os tempos em que freqüentavam a escola,aqueles tempos em que Yusuke era o terror das cercanias),ao passo em que ele estendera à ela sua grande  
e viscosa língua...  
Naquele gesto seu,infantil,rebelde e grosseiro,dissera à mulher,que  
envelhecia não só na jovialidade externa,mas também em sentimentos que  
começavam a perder-se e esvair-se do interior dela,que os dois não precisavam de nenhum terapeuta 'duma porra',conforme ele dissera à si mesmo  
momentos após o rompante da língua.  
Eles possuíam um pelo outro aquele sentimento de ternura e paixão que acendera-se na infância,quando ainda de forma alguma pensavam em casamento  
ou vida à dois.Aquela ternura e aquela paixão que eram eternas como os contos de fada,porque nas horas difíceis eram esses sentimentos,unidos e perseverantes como eles,que os tornavam mais coesos e apaixonados;uma chama pura perdurara e avançara os anos que ficavam para trás,mantendo-se intacta  
dentro de seus corações.Para Keiko,Yusuke sempre seria o moleque  
inconseqüente que ocultava seu bom coração por orgulho e por fanfarronice,que erguia suas saias e se recusava a assistir às aulas mesmo quando a menina lhe implorava,mas que dava a própria vida por ela,já que  
para ele,a vida,sem a presença abnegada e compreensiva dela,não fazia  
sentido em existir.  
E para Yusuke,Keiko era...  
Num segundo deu uma tragada forte...e novamente soube,naquele exato segundo,que sua esposa,sua amiga,sua amante,sua Keiko,aquela que dormia no quarto lá embaixo,era sua força.Não teria resistido à tantas provações e  
desafios se não soubesse que ela estaria á sua espera,na linha de  
chegada,pronta para recebê-lo com um pacote de reprimendas e beijos em  
quantidade igual,pronta para voltar com ele para casa.  
Ou para ir à qualquer outro lugar...  
Ele inalou a fumaça mais uma vez...e soube também que naquela massa de sabor amargo e inquietante estava sua mãe,esforçada ao mínimo e um pouco decadente,desmazelada,arrastada pelo vício que ia e vinha em seu espírito tal qual a maré da derrota,e que a subjugara há mais de cinco anos,levando- a à uma morte tão desmazelada quanto a própria morta o fora em vida:morrera em um bar,inclinada sobre o balcão,a cabeça escondida entre os braços,até às cinco e meia da tarde,quando o barman de fato se dera conta de que sua  
freguesa havia sucumbido ao néctar do túmulo que era o álcool...  
Naquela bruma de cheiro forte e prazer suicida,ele identificou também Toguro e Sensui,dois sujeitos poderosos e cujo único objetivo de vida era  
reunir poder o suficiente para que,quando surgisse o indivíduo predestinado(no caso,o próprio Yusuke),eles pudessem ser enterrados sob um poder duas vezes maior,e deixar sua mediocridade e loucura como herança aos  
remanescentes da batalha,e gritar sem voz e sem saberem se estão sendo  
ouvidos,o quanto é irônico o poder,e o quanto ele nos torna escravos e  
sedentos dele,quando este era vazio e amargurado... Contudo,quando seus pulmões impeliram a névoa da morte elegante e gradual  
para fora de seu corpo,ele viu-se pensando em um menina.Uma menina  
besta.Orgulhosa.Uma menina que admirava silenciosamente o poder que ele  
adquirira para si,não o poder propriamente dito,mas sim o poder de seus  
sentimentos,que nutriam com coragem,justiça e bondade todo aquele poder físico que fez dele uma lenda viva.Porque ela,besta e orgulhosa,enxergara nele o amor,a paz,um animal pacífico mas rebelde,necessitando de alguém que  
lhe oferecesse aquela antiga e eficiente comida temperada com carinho e  
zelo chamada amor...  
E ela fora sua pequena enfermeira,cuidando dele quando estava doente,amparando-lhe a mãe ébria para poupar-lhe desgostos,que mesmo sendo  
inevitáveis,eram suavizados pela intenção que existia de que eles não  
estivessem lá para perturbá-lo;Fora sua pequena e por vezes irritante professora,tentando domar aquele ímpeto incoercível dele de tomar a frente  
de tudo sem preocupar-se com nada,de ir buscar respostas sem pensar  
primeiro quais poderiam ser as perguntas... E ela resistira à toda instabilidade e temor pela integridade dele.Quando  
ele retornava da guerra,esquecendo nos estádios os destroços da luta,  
encontrava um sorriso de alívio,o aconchego do amor.Este sim,era um vencedor,mais vencedor do que ele e seus companheiros juntos,porque punha,à  
ele e à ela,de pé,inabaláveis,e confiantes em sua sinceridade e valor  
infindável,inseparáveis.  
"É!É isso aí",pensou ele,com entusiasmo,tomando o canudo que fumegava  
fracamente entre seus dedos para oferecer ao céu negro e pontilhado de  
estrelas agonizantes um enorme sorriso."Não foi o destino quem nos  
uniu,Keiko...foi o amor..você sempre foi o meu objetivo,a minha força,a razão de todas as lutas...eu lutei por você,pela nossa vida,enquanto você lutava pelo meu futuro,pelo meu caráter...acreditando em tudo,nas promessas que lhe fiz e no meu amor...por isso,eu sempre tive uma motivação pela qual lutar...agora eu entendi o que há muito eu sentia dentro de mim...um sempre  
batalhou pelo outro,e então a guerra estava ganha..."  
Ele riu,em agradecimento,de braços abertos em direção ao céu pouco  
romântico daquela noite,mas que ele e sua companheira seriam capazes de transformar numa Abóbada das Paixões Ardentes nas Noites Escuras se assim o  
desejassem.  
"Nós temos a força imbatível,o poder verdadeiro...nós temos o nosso  
amor,querida..."  
Apeou da amurada,começando a girar em torno de si mesmo como um pateta contente em notar que as coisas estavam se mexendo e produzindo ruídos ao  
seu redor,um pateta que não estava sozinho num campo de batalha onde aboletavam-se centenas de corpos sem vida;ele era um cavaleiro errante,um príncipe às avessas que sempre conseguiria sair-se bem graças ao talismã  
que o guiava e protegia...  
-Ora,mas que bonito!!Quer dizer então que é assim??!! Como se fosse aquela frase,aquela inflexão irrefutavelmente furiosa,a tecla  
still de um controle remoto,ele congelou sua dança alegre enquanto  
flexionava os braços,feito um aluno confuso e atrapalhado numa aula de  
aeróbica ministrada por um gorila desengonçado...  
A dança nunca fora um de seus maiores talentos.De dentro da indignação  
justa que pode ter uma esposa,uma mulher que desde a infância investe teimosa e intensamente num homem só,Keiko teve este relance cômico.Acordara há pouco e entrelaçara com os braços os lençóis vazios.Quando recobrou a  
lucidez que o sono entorpecera,perguntara-se onde teria ido o marido...  
E então veio-lhe aquela lembrança perversa que encheu-a de zanga...  
Yusuke fumava desde os dez anos de idade,e aos vinte anos,no dia do casamento deles,jurou à esposa que largaria o maldito do cigarro,mas coisa nenhuma!Keiko tinha a desesperadora certeza de que ele persistia naquele namoro clandestino com a nicotina,o mais perto que o homem já chegara do  
adultério. Agora suas suspeitas confirmavam-se:subira ao terraço da casa(com a mesma expressão fechada com que subia até o terraço da escola há anos atrás,para flagranteá-lo a matar aulas),e o pilhara rodopiando alegremente em torno do  
próprio eixo... Com o maldito cigarro aceso,a insultá-la com sua extremidade fumegante,a minar lentamente a vida daquele ser que tanto amava,aquele ser obstinado e  
eternamente determinado em romper limites que era seu companheiro...! Com o maldito cigarro aceso,a romper não só limites como também a promessa  
que lhe fizera,no dia do casamento...!!!  
Ah,ia ter...!  
-O que é isso aí entre os seus dedos?Não poderia ser um cigarro,poderia?!Afinal de contas eu me lembro de que há dezoito anos atrás  
durante um certo evento o senhor prometeu que não iria mais encostar em  
qualquer coisa que se parecesse com um,ou eu estou enganada??!!  
Quando Yusuke enfim recuperara-se do choque,viu a esposa com as mãos  
plantadas nos quadris,com uma mancha de cólera a sombrear-lhe os olhos castanhos,inclinada perigosamente sobre si,esperando por uma explicação ou talvez pelo momento propício de agarrá-lo pelas orelhas.Lembrou-se então de desfazer a coreografia improvisada,deixando cair disfarçadamente o objeto de sua perdição,sepultando-o debaixo de um pé metido numa pantufa azul... Ficara muito tempo atrás daquela noite a última vez em que dissimulara sua  
culpa cobrindo-a com um véu de indolência,nem recordava-se mais das técnicas para fazê-lo.Talvez nunca tenha existido uma técnica...além de sua  
outrora irresponsabilidade...  
-Yusuke...-iniciou ela,apertando as laterais de sua própria cintura com força,pondo-se a fitar o chão.-Pelo amor de Deus,você é um homem de trinta  
e oito anos de idade... E qual não foi a surpresa dele,diante daquela inflexão calma e suave,cujo conteúdo de paciência parecia arrancar dela a mais inflexível dor?Yusuke fez menção de que ia proferir palavra,mas ela o deteu com um sinal de seu  
dedo indicador,enrijecido de chofre no ar,implacável como ela estava naquele momento.Foi só aí que ele percebeu ter sido afetação pura a fúria  
demonstrada primeiramente.  
-Espera,me deixa falar.Você é um homem de trinta e oito anos de idade,Yusuke.Eu nunca desisti de você quando era um menino preguiçoso,que não queria estudar,que só pensava em arrumar brigas com todo o mundo que vinha pela frente.Você tinha problemas com a vizinhança inteira,lembra?- inquiriu ela,num tom meio nostálgico de seriedade e emoção.-Mas eu sempre  
acreditei em você,porque nós sempre estivemos juntos nas paradas mais duras.Você me defendia,e eu,bom,eu cuidava de você.Eu cheguei sim a jurar que ia pôr um termo no nosso namoro,uma coisa curta,grossa e definitiva,mas você faz parte da minha vida de uma maneira que...que...eu não saberia como  
me livrar de você sem que ficasse faltando um pedaço de mim,entende? E ela finalmente o encarou de frente,como nunca tivera receio ou cerimônia de faze-lo.Mas havia algo diferente na forma de olhar...algo que exalava uma deliberação renitente ao ponto de ser irracional,mais irracional do que  
já parecera à ele.  
-Keiko,eu... -Você nunca foi tão bom com as palavras quanto é com suas ações.-ela deu um sorriso sereno.-Eu gosto mais das últimas do que das primeiras,porque foram por elas que eu me apaixonei,desde o início,e quando eu digo 'início',eu me  
refiro à nossa época de criança...mas esta atitude que você tem tomado  
mancha um pouco dessa nossa aliança...porque nós juramos,acima de  
tudo,lealdade e confiança mútua,certo?O que você faria se soubesse que estou fazendo algo prejudicial à mim?Ficaria calado,só para não encher o  
meu saco,ou tentaria dissuadir-me de continuar me matando aos poucos? Yusuke sentiu o mundo inteiro atirar-se contra si numa batalha feroz,onde  
ele não possuía razão nem direito à defesa.Só à punição. Ficou hipnotizado na visão daquela menina que crescera junto dele,para hoje  
dormir com ele...ela ergueu o rosto delicado e exibiu neste grande  
tranqüilidade(ou seria mais uma vez resignação). -Se você quiser continuar fumando,pois muito bem,fume à vontade.Mas saiba  
que você ainda é um humano,Yusuke,e que portanto,isto não lhe fará  
bem,assim como não fará à mim,que sentirei a mesma dor que você estiver  
sentindo.Nós estamos conectados pela alegria e pelo sofrimento,em todos  
esses anos isso já deve ter ficado claro diante dos seus olhos.  
Yusuke assentiu,taciturno e convictamente.Quando um deles estava em  
apuros,o outro era acometido pela mesma sensação de perigo. -Bom...-disse Keiko,como que conformada.-Quando seus pulmões estourarem de  
vez,só me resta largar o emprego,cuidar do restaurante e dos nossos  
filhos,e passar o resto da minha vida xingando você por não ter me  
escutado,e pior...você não estará aqui para ouvir o que eu penso de  
você,seu panaca...! Yusuke arregalou os olhos,um desespero lancinando-o como a loucura perturba  
um desequilibrado mental. Ela estava prestes a chorar.Era como se sua força,a força que o impelia à vitória,fosse sangrar até desvanecer e perder o vigor.E o que seria deles a  
partir de então?  
-Eu não vou nem poder me contentar com a espera...!Você já estourou sua  
cota de desafios à morte!! E Keiko explodiu em soluços,encontrando amparo repentino,mas previsível,nos braços daquele que a fizera,sem intenção,verter lágrimas de uma fúria agora  
autêntica.  
-Ssshhh...não precisa ficar assim,Keiko...eu não faço mais...eu juro...  
-Não...v-vou m-mais a-acreditar em v-você...!Me solta!-Declarou ela,tão  
baixinho que só os dois seriam capazes de ouvir.Ele sorriu ternamente. -Você sempre acreditou e eu nunca menti para você...mas um rebelde é sempre um rebelde,certo?Sempre fui assim e você nunca reclamou,desse seu valentão  
aqui... O timbre suave e carinhoso,que ninguém mais além dela já escutara,embalou-a  
na paz e na segurança da quietude que há tempos dominava a vivência do casal.Ela tinha aquela família,aquele marido atencioso e divertido que lhe  
fizera filhos bonitos(mérito,na realidade,de ambas as partes)e  
orgulhosos(não se sabia se por causa dele ou dela),e um amor que se estenderia até a eternidade,um amor triplicado porque era amor de mãe,de  
amiga,e de amante.  
E ela foi vencida pelo charme dos rebeldes que eram seu marido e seu  
coração.E novamente,ela acreditou.  
Acreditou em algo que era real,pois ao abraça-la fortemente contra seu peito e conduzi-la de volta ao quarto,o marido decidiu-se por fim a atirar para o diabo todos os isqueiros e carteiras de cigarros que passassem por suas mãos.Afinal de contas,decerto preferia o perfume gentil do corpo dela  
ao odor bruto do tabaco,pois Yusuke Urameshi,nosso herói,fora rebelde e  
tresloucado,mas era um bom aproveitador da inteligência que nunca  
possuíra,e portanto burro nunca havia sido.Apenas inconseqüente. Deitaram-se enleados,possuídos pelo sono especial depois da briga que não  
chegara a acontecer e que dera àquele descanso um sabor aconchegante de  
reconciliação. Embebido nos cabelos longos e castanhos da mulher,Yusuke pensou antes de  
adormecer que,efetivamente,ele podia ser comparado à um gato furtivo,notívago,amante do crepúsculo róseo-dourado que selava a noitada de  
triunfo,com aquela típica felicidade que nem o ser mais rico ou mais  
importante do mundo sabia como alcançar.  
Aquele era um homem feliz,porque tinha a idéia do que significava a felicidade,em prática e teoria.Ele sabia que a felicidade devia ser simples  
e verdadeira,como o amor.  
  
FIM  
  
ESCRITO POR REIKO TOGASHI,EM 01/07/2003. togashi_reiko@zipmail.com.br 


End file.
